


midnight cravings

by beomsnyoung



Series: jjp shenanigans!! [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cute Im Jaebum | JB, Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff, M/M, Midnight Confessions, jjp supremacy, wholesome jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomsnyoung/pseuds/beomsnyoung
Summary: jinyoung goes to the kitchen in the middle of the night for a glass of water just to find jaebeom raiding the contents of their refrigerator.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: jjp shenanigans!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	midnight cravings

**Author's Note:**

> lets assume the got7 still stay together at their dorms :))

Park Jinyoung was annoyed. Actually he was more than annoyed. He was downright pissed.

He had just completed the book that he had been reading for about a week. And the ending of the book had left him with a sense of distraught and tear stained cheeks.

However, that was not the reason of his annoyance right now. The 26 year old was on the verge of falling asleep which was unfortunately ruined because his throat was feeling a bit parched due to the mini (not really) crying session he had over the book. 

Jinyoung was usually a very meticulous person. He was the kind of person who would pack up his side bag the night before a morning shoot and checking the contents at least twice, to make sure he was carrying everything he needed. He was the kind of person who would never forget to carry his flask of water to bed, just in case he was thirsty and he didn't want to travel all the way over to the kitchen to get his drink. Hence, Jinyoung was extremely confused when he couldn't see the flask which was usually placed on his bedside table, neatly on top of a coaster (which was very much typical of Jinyoung). And this was the reason why he was pissed at himself because of course, the one time he actually needed the flask, he forgot it at the kitchen counter. And now he had to force awake his sleep-laiden self, curled up comfortably with the blanket on top of his body just in the right way that gives you a sense of premonition that you are about to have one of the best sleeps in your entire life.

Grumbling and fumbling, he got up from his bed and put on his glasses from the case, making his way towards the kitchen. Just as he switched on the light of the kitchen, he almost got the shock of his life and he let an embarrassing shriek out of his mouth. 

Facing away from him was a person bundled up in blankets, raiding the contents of their refrigerator. Jinyoung was not sure whether it was another member, a homeless person who just wanted to have some food (of course, Jinyoung would help them) or worse, a deranged fan hiding out in their house and showed up now to fill their stomach. Being an idol, he had heard as well as faced too many horror stories himself that it was not his fault for assuming the worst. But before he could ponder more over this, the figure turned towards the source of the high-pitched shriek and to Jinyoung's surprise, it was none other than Lim Jaebeom, their group's leader.

"Hyung! You almost gave me a fright", Jinyoung stated, his tone a bit accusatory.

"Jinyoung-ie, what are you doing here at this time?", Jaebeom asked him instead.

"Just came down here for a glass of water. Why are you messing up the refrigerator? You know I cleaned it yesterday."

"Sorry, Jinyoung-ie. I was feeling a bit hungry, so I was looking for something to eat," Jaebeom answered, sheepishly.

"But hyuung, the leftover pizza that we ordered in today, is right in front. You didn't need to dig in deeper and mess it up," Jinyoung continued, whining as his perfectly organised refrigerator was on the verge of becoming a mess again.

" But I don't want to eat the pizza, Jinyoung-ie".

" Then you can eat the one of the million tubs of strawberry ice cream that Yugyeom bought. They are literally hogging most of the space in the freezer", Jinyoung said, rolling his eyes affectionately at the thought of their soft-hearted maknae buying almost the entire ice cream stop just because the 'ahjussi looked really sad hyung and I wanted to cheer him up.' God bless their precious maknae!

"No I don't want to eat that either."

"But hyung, you love strawberries! Okay what about the snacks that Bambam's mom sent us?", Jinyoung asked, confused.

"Don't want," Jaebeom said pouting his lips, taking advantage of the fact that Jinyoung usually let him off the hook, when he acted cute.

"Hyung, since when have you been such a picky-eater? You usually everything, especially when you are hungry!"

"Hyung was craving for something special, Jinyoung-ie, " Jaebeom said, pink patches forming on his smooth cheeks.

"And what is that?" 

"The kimchi-jjigae that you made for the dinner."

"You can't eat that. It was so spicy that even Mark hyung couldn't eat it," Jinyoung said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"But I want to."

"Why?", Jinyoung asked incredulously.

"Cause our Jinyoungie made it so lovingly for his members," Jaebeom said, his blush deepening across his cheeks.

At this point, Jinyoung couldn't do or say anything more, but stare gapingly at his leader. Even though Jaebeom could eat anything and everything, he absolutely could not stand spicy food. And Jaebeom was usually the first one to critique someone's bad cooking, so praising Jinyoung's overly spicy kimchi-jjigae seemed kind of out of character for him.

"B-but you might get sick," Jinyoung stuttered, suddenly overwhelmed by Jaebeom's unspoken affection.

"I'll be fine Jinyoungie," Jaebeom stated, toying with a strand of hair that had escaped from his loosely tied ponytail. Jinyoung was drawn into this slight movement that he didn't even notice Jaebeom calling out his name.

"Jinyoungie?"

"Huh? Oh, let me heat it up for you if you really want to eat it, " Jinyoung said, making a beeline for the refrigerator and taking out a huge blue coloured tupperware container, crammed under two packages of raw sausages and a jar of kimchi. He placed it inside the microwave and set the timer for 10 minutes, to get the contents of the container heated and ready to eat.

"So you like my cooking so much that you are even willing to eat that unedible stew?", Jinyoung asked, turning his face towards Jaebeom, his question laced with a hidden question.

Jaebeom was sharp enough to decipher the hidden question and was taken aback by Jinyoung's sudden straightforwardness that he almost dropped the spoons that he had taken out getting ready to dig into the spicy stew that was being heated.

"I am sorry?", Jaebeom asked, dumb-founded.

"You know what I am asking hyung," Jinyoung demanded taking a step towards Jaebeom.

"I like everything your hands make, Jinyoung-ah, " Jaebeom replied, his eyes staring fondly at Jinyoung.

"Everything?" Jinyoung repeated, his eyes staring right back at Jaebeom.

"Everything, " Jaebeom confirms.

"Do you l-like me, hyung?" Jinyoung asked, surprising even himself at his sudden bold question.

It was a question, a fleeting thought that Jinyoung had carefully tucked away in the deepest corners of his mind. Never brave enough to completely acknowledge it nor voice it out, not even Mark, his closest accomplice and confidante. But always visiting this thought from time to time. 

Like the times he would catch Jaebeom holding his waist a little bit longer than what was deemed to be appropriate for friends. Or when Jaebeom stayed up all night with Jinyoung to help him perfect his part of the choreography that was troubling Jinyoung. Or when Jaebeom made him lunch everyday when he was shooting for the drama and saying "because I want my Jinyoungie to stay healthy and not eat any of the unhealthy junk food." Or the time, when everyone else was making fun of the kissing scenes that Jinyoung shared with his co-actresses, Jaebeom stayed silent sitting at one corner of the couch playing on his phone, pretending to be unfazed by everything happening on his surroundings. Or like this time, when everyone refused to eat the food that he prepared for hours because it was spicy but only Jaebeom could read the disappointment that Jinyoung was trying to hide by pasting a fake smile in front of everyone. 

"Yes." 

er  
A single yes. A single affirmation. A single word. A single syllable spilled from his Jaebeom hyung's soft lips. It felt like the ground had moved under his feet and his brain reminded him to breathe instead of falling into the ground . Maybe it was the way that Jaebeom was looking at him, his eyes dark with anticipation or the way his entire hair had escaped from his (now demolished) ponytail and was laying all over his broad shoulders. A picture of ethereal beauty.

Or the way that he had daydreamed about this exact scenario so many times in his head but was scared that his liking for Jaebeom would remain unrequited forever. Yes, Jinyoung was meticulous and careful and always assumed the bad outcomes, but that didn't stop Jinyoung from falling for Jaebeom somehow, sometime during these eight years of their time together, sharing every highs and lows.

Jinyoung realised that he had been gaping at the elder for the last two minutes, without uttering a word and now the leader's anticipation had turned into a pained expression. As if Jinyoung had shot him down.

"Its okay, Jinyoungie, if you don't feel the same way as I do. You don't need to say anything. Hyung understands." Jaebeom gave him a small smile to mask his sadness which broke Jinyoung's heart into a million pieces. At this moment, he realised that he didn't want to be the reason of Jaebeom's sadness. Ever.

"Hyung, you didn't even wait for my answer." "What do you mean Jinyoungie?" "I like you too, hyung," Jinyoung replied, his eyes unwavering as he stared at Jaebeom, even though a light blush has crept up his neck and his ears were tingling. He knew they had turned bright red. He was always a bit conscious about his ears but at this point, he just couldn't bring himself to care about them. "Jinyoungie", Jaebeom breathed out his name, as if a huge burden had been removed from his shoulders. As if the hole in his heart has been filled again. "Can I kiss you, hyung?", Jinyoung asked. "Yes," Jaebeom replied hurriedly, as if he was afraid that this moment will be taken away from them. Before Jinyoung could register what he was doing, where he was going, he pressed his lips to Jaebeom's welcoming soft lips. Jaebeom placed one of his hand on his waist and the other was caressing his cheek, softly. Jinyoung clutched Jaebeom's loose t-shirt tightly, as if to anchor himself to Jaebeom, afraid he might melt from his touch. "What the f-?" They quickly jumped apart as they looked at the source of the voice. Jackson was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, his hands covering his eyes. "I really didn't need to see this. Oh my God, did you guys even notice the microwave was beeping continuously in the midst of your smooch-fest?" "We were just-", Jaebeom started. "I was a bit of thirsty-", Jinyoung continued, taking a quick sip from the flask that he had forgotten. "Yeah, I could see that," Jackson said, a smile creeping on his face and was replaced by an expression of fake annoyance. "Oh my God, first it was Mark hyung and Youngjae and now you both two as well. I hate couples. Anyways, you guys continue..whatever you guys were doing, I am going back to sleep. Just don't do the nasty in the kitchen." "Jackson I am gonna kill you!", Jaebeom called out, his face now a blushing dark red and Jinyoung almost choked on his drink. But before Jaebeom could do anything, Jackson had already disappeared.

"So that was um...", Jaebeom said, looking at anywhere but Jinyoung. Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh at his adorable hyung. 

"Hyung you are looking spicier than my kimchi jjigae!"

"Yah Park Jinyoung!"

"Hyung, don't eat it. I can make you some ramen right now if you really want to eat my cooking," Jinyoung said, his voice soft and affectionate.

"So this is our first date?", Jaebeom asked, lifting his left eyebrow questioningly.

"Maybe," Jinyoung replied, pressing a quick kiss on Jaebeom's cheeks as he started hunting for the ramen packets that he gotten the other day from the convinience store.

" You are really bad for my heart, you know," Jaebeom said, accussingly.

"Well, deal with it," Jinyoung replied, throwing a flying kiss as he continued his search of ramen packets.

Jaebeom could not do anything but smile because he was ready to deal with Park Jinyoung for the rest of his life.

(fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was a bit rushed but my jjp feels were unstoppable hehe  
> also this is the first fanfiction that i have ever written and finished so i am lowkey proud of myself  
> [ english is not my first language, so i am sorry :(( ]


End file.
